Meant to be
by purple rose d
Summary: It's 6th year and Hermione's changed quite a bit.What happens when she gets untoward attention from someone she doesn't like? Will she fall in love? I'm terrible at summaries though do read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger arrived at platform 9 ¾ just as the Hogwarts Express was about to pull out of King cross station. After her hurried goodbyes to her parents and promising to write she got on the train. Though she turned quite a few heads she didn't pay much attention as she was looking for a raven-haired boy and a red-haired boy. The Hermione had changed a lot in the summer. She turned from a gawky, bushy-haired girl into a well-developed beautiful teenager.

"Hermione, is that you?" Harry spoke first. "Wow you look amazing." Ron her second best friend from school looked at her with an incredulous expression on his face. "Hi.It feels like its been ages. I've so much to tell you." Hermione replied. The three of them found a carriage and spoke about what each of them had done in the holidays. Hermione proudly showed them her glistening 'Head Girl' badge."

"I was hoping one of you would be the 'Head Boy'. You guys have any idea who the 'Head Boy' is?" Hermione asked. "Nope. But don't the Head boy and girl have to share a common dormitory?" asked Harry. "Yes. I hope it's someone I know and not some freak. Guys I have to go to the front carriage to meet Professor Mgonagall. See you in a while." She returned to the carriage in half an hour fuming. "Malfoy"she said curtly. "What's wrong with that ferret?" Ron asked. "That scheming little pig is the Head boy" said Hermione. "What you've got to be joking. Malfoy is the Head Boy. But but this is got to be like some sick joke" Harry answered. "I've got to live with him" she said. "Ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick. You and that ferret living together for a whole year. I'm really sorry for you Hermione"said Ron.

They got off at Hogsmeade and greeted Hagrid and Hermione then set off to look for the Heads carriage to take her up to the castle. Locating it she entered the carriage to find a smirking Slytherin boy sitting there looking at her. " This is going to be a long year," thought Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the feast the new heads of school had to go to Prof. Dumbledore's office to receive further instructions. Hermione trudged to the principal's office. Draco Malfoy was already present and was talking to Prof. Mgonagall

"Now that the two of you are present we can continue." After saying the password Prof. Mgonagall ushered for them to follow her. They did so in complete silence. "This stupid old oaf calling us this late. He's crazy. He can't actually think I'm going to live with stupid mudblood Granger. Though she is looking kinda hot now. Stop it Draco.Imagine what would happen if Lucious found out you were thinking about that", thought Draco. " It is tradition for the heads of school to stay in a common dormitory. This shall apply to you too. I have made a list of all your duties that you may kindly go through. It's quite late. You may kindly go to your rooms. Prof. Mgonagall will show you where they are located. Good night", said Prof. Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

Prof. Mgonagall showed them their rooms. " Your password is 'Wild Orchards'. Good night." And saying that she left them to their own thoughts. "So Granger it's just the two of us. Don't worry I am not too happy about this stupid arrangement myself", said Draco. "You know we have to live with each other for a year", started Hermione but was cut off by Draco. "Now don't say it like that. You make it sound like we are married or something. Believe me that's never happening. Even though I know you are lusting after me", said Draco winking. Ignoring him Hermione continued, "Let's make a truce. You call me by my first name and I will do the same. We will be as civil as we can to each other just when we are alone that is. Are you okay with that uh… Draco?" "Already thinking about us being alone aren't you Granger, sorry Hermione. Kinky aren't you?"

"Ugh.Good night! Draco."

Hermione left him and walked to her room. She changed into some shorts and a tank top. She was exhausted. It had been a long day. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Hermione woke up the next day, got dressed and went down for breakfast. Ron and Harry were already there. "Hi! Ron, Harry," Hermione said. "So how was last night with that stupid oaf?" Ron asked. "Ronald you make it sound like we're sleeping together. Well it was okay. We hardly spoke anyway. We have Transfiguration after this don't we? I think I will go to the library and get some studying done before class. See you guys later," said Hermione. "Isn't she crazy? She's actually studying. We've barely got here and…"said Ron before stuffing his face with some sausages again.

Draco got up early. He got dressed and made his way to the Slytherin common room. He barely entered before Pansy was at his side. " Draco I can't believe your living with her. She is terrible isn't she? My poor little Draky," she whined. " How do I stand her? Stupid whining Pansy. What was going through my mind when I went out with her in fourth year? I am terrible with breaking up with people. She still hasn't got the point. Jeez!" thought Draco. "Go away Pansy. I'm looking for Blaise. Is he around? There he is," said Draco completely ignoring her and moving over to Blaise. " Blaise I thought we could play some quidditch before class. What do you think?" Draco asked. " Sure. Hey I heard you were living with Granger. How is she?" Blaise asked. " I don't really know. We haven't really spoken to each other. She's well… I don't know. Can we just go play quidditch?" asked Draco. "Fine. Fine", said Blaise.They left for the quidditch with their brooms.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A couple of weeks passed without much being said between the two Heads in their common room. . Hermione woke up one day, got dressed and went to the common room to find Draco Malfoy staring in deep concentration at a piece of parchment

Draco looked up to find Hermione looking at him. "Uh.Good morning. What are you doing?"Hermione asked. "Homework. Potions essay," replied Draco. "But Snape didn't give us any homework, did he? Oh Merlin! I haven't done it. Wait I was paying attention. He didn't give us anything," said Hermione. "First of all it's Professor Snape," smirked Draco but continued after noting the look of annoyance on Hermione's face. "Well it's last week's homework. I couldn't do it then so he told me to submit it this week." " But that's not fair. He can't do that. Uh you Slytherins are such annoying pompous arses,"said Hermione. "Hey what did you say about Slytherins? Get back here," said Draco but she was already halfway down the corridor.

Harry and Ron were already down at the Great Hall when Hermione arrived. "Hi! You won't believe what Snape has been doing," said Hermione before telling them of her recent conversation with her roommate. "Don't bother. They're not worth it. Anyway what will you be doing at Hogsmeade when we go this weekend?" asked Ron. "Well Ginny and me were planning to go shopping. Though I can meet you guys after at the Three Broomsticks," said Hermione.

Hermione was returning to her dormitory after Prof. Binns class when Draco caught up with her. "Hermione wait." "Malfoy what is it?" asked Hermione. "Are you still mad at me. Well I'm sorry about Snape.

Wait. No. It's really helpful. I guess sucking up to him actually works", said Draco. "I cannot believe you. Go away. It's bad for my social status to be seen anywhere near you," said Hermione. "No wait. There's something I have to tell you. Were you actually paying attention to Binns? I mean I thought that was physically impossible," said Draco. "Draco you know you can be such an idiot at times," said Hermione laughing. "She's calling me an idiot. Me. A Malfoy and a good looking one at that too," thought Draco.

That evening Draco and Hermione were both sitting in their common room. Hermione was reading 'Hogwarts A History' for the hundredth time and Draco was going through a book about Quidditch. "Draco are you bored? I am. Do you know what a television is?" asked Hermione putting her book down. "A tele what. Is that a muggle contraption?" asked Draco. "Well it is but it's great fun. Wait I'll show you," said Hermione going up to her room and bringing a tiny television out. She plugged it in the common room.

" But muggle stuff isn't allowed in Hogwarts, is it?" asked Draco. Hermione replied, " Well they are but I asked Prof. Dumbledore and he allowed me ." "And someone was complaining of the preferential treatment I get from Snape," said Draco.

Hermione continued ignoring his comment, "Well there are a lot of shows. You can watch practically anything and everything. Well this my favorite show 'The O.C.'" "You know I like this telefusion thing. Hey who's that? She's pretty", said Draco. " It's a television. T.V. for short and that's Mischa Barton," said Hermione giggling. Hermione managed to get popcorn and soda thanks to a spell she had read in a 'Magic for Teens' mag.

The two of them watched the television for a couple of hours. "It's close to midnight. We should probably go to bed since we've got that Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," said Hermione yawning. "You're right we probably should go to bed. Uh…Hermione I'm I'm sorry for being rude and mean to you all these years," said Draco. " Well you know you upset me quite a few times. But I think we can put the past behind us, can't we? Goodnight then," said Hermione. "Goodnight Hermione."

The next morning Hermione got Dressed and went down to the Great Hall to meet her friends before the trip. She found Harry, Ron and Ginny having breakfast.

" Hey good morning!" said Hermione. " I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade. How much did you save up Hermione?" asked Ginny. "Well all of my last two month's allowance. I hope we find good stuff though," said Hermione. " Well Harry and me are going to meet the two of you at the Three Broomsticks at noon. That gives the two of you two hours to shop. That's enough isn't it?" asked Ron. " Of course Ronald. We are not going to buy the whole of Hogsmeade," said Ginny.

The four of them were deep in conversation when a pale blonde haired Slytherin boy came up to them. "Malfoy," said Harry angrily. " Hey there Potty and Weasel," said Draco. " You foul loathsome git," said Ron annoyed. Draco continued to speak ignoring them, " Hermione I really enjoyed the T.V. thing. I hope we can watch again sometime." " Uh. Sure.Yeah.Sure," stuttered Hermione.

After Draco left Harry was the first to speak, " Well you'll are friends now. When did that happen?" " Well he can be really nice sometimes," said Hermione. " Have you forgotten our first five years? He called you a mudblood. Don't you remember any of that?" asked Ron annoyed. " Well of course I remember but I'm living with him now and he's being really sweet and nice and a much better friend than you are right now," said Hermione before walking away. " Great. You guys are so smart. Just the way you should have handled it," said Ginny exasperated before going after Hermione.

Draco witnessed the entire episode from the Slytherin table feeling slightly contented with himself.

Ginny caught up with Hermione and the two of them made their way to Hogsmeade. "I can't believe how irritating those two are. They are so stubborn and bull-headed and…" Hermione sought for a word to describe it "…. And so male" Ginny laughed. "Yes that's it exactly. Like children. That is why you must forgive them for they can't help themselves." They reached Madam Malkins and started to look through the racks of clothes.

" So what is going on between you and Draco?" asked Ginny.

" We're I don't really know. He just went from being evil and mean to being fun and friendly. Last night he actually apologized for being mean to me all these years. Can you believe that?" asked Hermione.

" Oh my god! But that's it, you'll are just friends," said Ginny. "Well of course we're just friends. And don't you get any ideas," laughed Hermione.

After the two of them had finished they thanked Madam Malkin and walked out to find Harry and Ron waiting for them. "We're sorry Hermione. We shouldn't have acted like that before," said Harry. "It's just that being good to Malfoy doesn't come to us that easily. But if your friends with him well that's okay I guess. Though don't expect us to be friendly with him, do you?" asked Ron apprehensively. "No Ron. You can be such a nut at times," said Hermione. "Does that mean our apology is accepted?" asked Harry. " Harry it will be but only after I have had a butterbeer," said Hermione before the four of them made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

The Heads had to patrol the corridors after dinner each night to check any untoward behavior by students in the empty classrooms. After dinner Hermione trudged up to Prof. Mgonagall's office where she met Draco. The two of them then started off.

Hermione was the first one to speak, "Draco what were you thinking? You know they don't like you. And well you haven't really given them a reason to like you anyway." "I know I shouldn't have but it was fun. Did you see the looks on Potty and Weasel's faces," said Draco smirking. "Draco they are my friends," retorted Hermione but Draco interrupted her

"And what am I to you?" asked Draco before moving in to kiss her.

At that instance they heard a sound from a nearby classroom. Hermione gasped when she saw a raven-haired boy with a girl she didn't know. "Harry oh my god!" shrieked Hermione. Draco couldn't keep himself from laughing but stopped when he saw Hermione glaring at him. " I think I'll just wait outside and leave you alone," said Draco before leaving.

" Harry who.. who was that? You're with Ginny. What is wrong with you?" questioned Hermione. " I… I … don't know what to say. Well Hermione things aren't that great between Ginny and me. It's … difficult to explain," stuttered Harry before continuing, " You aren't going to tell her, are you?" " No I will not tell her because I expect you to," said Hermione before going to join Draco outside. The two of them continued in silence.

After a while Draco said chuckling to himself, " You know I didn't think Potter had it in him. And all these years I thought to be gay, He's actually been quite naughty."

" Draco I can't believe you. You know you are soo sensitive to the feelings of others," said Hermione aghast. Draco was about to retort but thought better of it and kept quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next day Hermione woke up still upset. The events of last night kept playing in her head.

She dressed and went to the common room where she found Draco. She ignored him and made her way downstairs for breakfast.

At the Great Hall she found Ron, Harry and Ginny sitting together. She couldn't help giving Harry her meanest look.

" I have to go. I've got a little homework left. I'll see you guys a little later," said Harry abruptly and left.

" I should go too," said Hermione. " But you just got here," said Ginny.

" I'm …I'm not that hungry. I'll you at lunch," said Hermione before leaving.

" Isn't that weird?" Ginny asked Ron. Ron just shrugged.

Hermione ran up the corridor and caught up with Harry.

" You haven't told her yet. What are you waiting for?" asked Hermione.

"It isn't that easy, okay," said Harry indignantly. " Well you should have that about that before cheating on her," said Hermione annoyed.

" I … I … just need time. I will when I'm ready. Just leave me alone, please," said Harry before moving away and leaving Hermione alone.

The next night Hermione was patrolling the corridors with Draco when they heard the sound of someone crying from a nearby classroom.

Hermione's face fell when she saw Ginny. " Go ahead. I think I can continue alone," said Draco.

Hermione went up to the classroom. " Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. " Hermione! It's … its Harry. He's been cheating on me," said a crestfallen Ginny. " I'm really sorry," said Hermione. "Everything hasn't been great recently but he means so much to me. I really liked him. I … I … trusted him and he betrayed my trust," continued Ginny.

Hermione got back to the Heads dormitory hours later. She went straight to her room and fell asleep.

At breakfast the next day Hermione didn't find Harry or Ginny. She found Ron sitting alone. When she spoke to him, it was apparent that he didn't know about Harry and Ginny. Hermione didn't think it right for her to tell him. Harry was absent even from class.

That night Hermione and Draco were patrolling the corridors when Draco spoke, " So they broke up?" " Yeah but I'd rather not talk about it," replied Hermione. " Oh … okay," said Draco.

" Uh … that night, you … you were going to kiss me … you know … before everything happened," said Hermione.

" Uh … well that was a mistake. I … I'm sorry about that. I … I didn't really know what I was doing . I don't know what got into me," fumbled Draco.

" Right. It was a mistake," said Hermione.

" You know we haven't done that T.V. thing for quite a while no," said Draco.

" Well with everything that's happened I haven't really had the time," said Hermione.

" We should do that more often. It's a lot of fun," said Draco.

" Yeah, we should," replied Hermione smiling.

The next night Hermione couldn't sleep so she went to the common room to read. After a while, she saw footprints leading to the door. She went to the door to touch the invisible figure and instead pulled off a cloak.

" Draco!" exclaimed an astonished Hermione.

" I … I thought it was Harry. You have an Invisibility Cloak?" asked Hermione.

" Potty isn't the only one with an Invisibility Cloak you know? How is it that you're up so late?" asked Draco.

" I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?" asked Hermione.

" Same here. You're not really doing anything now, are you?" asked Draco.

" Well no… not really. Why?" asked Hermione.

" Do you always have to reply with a question? Well anyway there's a place I want you to see. Come with me," said Draco before putting the cloak over both of them.

It was then Hermione noticed the broom.

" We're flying. Where are we going? This … this is wrong," said Hermione.

" Don't worry. You've got to break the rules sometimes," said Draco smiling.

He led her to the Astronomy tower. He removed his cloak and went to the window where he got onto his broom.

" You know Draco I … I should just get back to the dormitory. Flying's not really my thing. You go ahead though, okay," said Hermione. " Trust me on this," said Draco earnestly.

Hermione looked at him then took a deep breath and got on the broom.

" You will not go fast and you will nit under any circumstance perform any stunts or anything like that," warned Hermione.

" Okay mother," said Draco chuckling.

" Hey!" retorted Hermione smiling.

Hermione closed her eyes and dug her fingers into Draco's back as soon as she felt the broom move under her. After a couple of minutes, which to Hermione felt like eternity, they stopped.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. They were at a clearing on the banks of the Great Lake with the moon shining down upon them.

" Draco, this is so beautiful," said Hermione. " I come here when I want to be alone and when I want to think. It's a peaceful place," explained Draco.

" Draco you never fail to surprise me," said Hermione. " Uh … Draco are there any creatures in this part of the lake, at least in the shallow bit?" asked Hermione.

" Not that I know of. Why?" asked Draco.

" Well care for a swim?" asked Hermione before taking off her T-shirt and jeans and diving in. Darco stared at her dumbfounded, unable to move.

" What are you waiting for sissy?" called out Hermione playfully.

" Hey who you calling a sissy?" said Draco before diving in after her.

Hermione started swimming away from him but Draco was faster than her. He caught up with her and held her in his arms.

" Now back to that comment of yours. Sissy huh," said Draco playfully.

" Draco stop you idiot brain. You're a complete goof," said Hermione smiling.

She tried to escape his grip but he tightened his arms around her.

" Oh … no. you aren't going anywhere. You will have to pay for what you said," said Draco.

She struggled to get away from him unsuccessfully. She then became aware of how close he was, they were barely a few inches apart.

Darco leaned in and kissed her squarely on her lips. Hermione at first was too surprised to react but after a few seconds she moved her lips apart and kissed him back.

The kiss deepened, and Draco slipped his tongue inside, found hers and their tongues mingled. How long they kissed Hermione couldn't have said, but it felt as if their lips had somehow fused together and she no longer knew where hers began and his left off.

Hermione thought of pulling away and then decided a few more seconds wouldn't hurt. She strained against him and was sorry when he raised his head.

" We … we should probably get back. It's getting late," said Draco. When they reached the bank they both got dressed.

Hermione got ready to get on the broom when Draco remarked, " Hey! How is it that you're dry? I'm soaking,"

Hermione uttered a simple spell that she knew. The words were barely left her mouth; Draco was as dry as an Arab in the Sahara desert. " I really should pay more attention in class, shouldn't I?" asked Draco before kissing Hermione on her forehead.

That night Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face.

-x-x-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does though I wish I did and since I'm wishing for stuff I wished I owned Tom Felton and Robert Pattinson too.

Hi everyone. I'm really sorry for mistakes in previous chapters I 'm a total klutz. I want to thank my first ever reviewer Slytherin Vampwhore. Also angelikrebel, cowgirl2010, mesaqt thank you guys. MUAH! I love all you guys. Well read on and please review.

CHAPTER 5

The next morning Hermione woke up and got dressed and went to her common room.

She was a bit disappointed to see that Draco had already made his way down to the Great Hall.

She went downstairs to find Ron and Harry sitting apart from each other both looking sullen.

She went and sat between them and realized that Ron must have found out about Harry and Ginny. That would explain the cuts and bruises that each of them had.

In spite of the somber mood Hermione couldn't help smiling.

Last night had been magical. She was in love with … with Draco Malfoy.

She didn't know how she went from loathing him to falling in love.

She looked up at the Slytherin table and found Draco staring at her. Hermione blushed.

She turned her attention to her eggs and the Daily Prophet that an owl had dropped near her but she couldn't get the image of a smirking Slytherin boy out of her head.

x

Draco looked at her from his table and his heart skipped a beat.

He looked at the Staff table and found Snape glaring at him.

He knew that his actions could have dire consequences. But he couldn't help himself, he was feeling elated and happy ( something he hadn't felt in a long time ).

He was going through an extremely confusing phase in his life.

He hoped that he wasn't jeopardizing their lives though he couldn't shake this troubling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He looked once again at the Gryffindor table, saw her and smiled.

x

That night while patrolling Hermione and Draco acted like the love struck teenagers that they were.

" Does this mean that we're … you know … together?" asked Hermione.

" Thank you for stating the obvious. You know you really are the brightest witch of your age," said Draco cheekily.

" Ah! You're the perfect boyfriend. Sarcastic to the core," sighed Hermione mocking him.

" Well that's me. You know we Malfoys come in just one mode… perfect," said Draco smirking.

" I can't believe you," said Hermione though she couldn't help smiling.

Hermione and Draco were deep in conversation and didn't notice the figure heading their way. Draco bumped straight into the figure.

" Professor Snape!" exclaimed Draco.

" Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Shouldn't the two of you have finished patrolling by now or have the two of you been preoccupied," said Snape seething.

" Yes Professor but," started Hermione but was cut off by Snape.

" Speak when you're spoken to. I thought you would have learnt that by now."

Draco could feel the anger growing in him but Snape continued ignoring him.

" Ms. Granger you will have to continue on alone. I have to speak to Mr. Malfoy here."

Hermione looked at Draco, shrugged and started off again.

x

Snape led Draco to a nearby classroom.

" Draco it seems that you're infatuated with Ms. Granger. Do you realize what you have done? What about the task ahead? The Master has spies all over this school," said Snape angrily.

" Are we done?" asked Draco bored.

" You do not understand, do you? You're endangering her life as well," continued Snape.

" I think we've finished," said Draco backing out of the room.

" Draco," called out Snape but he had already left.

x

" As much I don't want to listen to that guy he's right. Stupid bloody Snape," said Draco as he hurried to the common room.

Draco walked into the common room to find Hermione sitting there waiting for him.

" What's wrong?" asked Hermione seeing the look on his face.

" Well nothing's wrong," said Draco coolly.

" Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

" Everything's fine Granger. The two of us could be dead if Voldemort ever found out about us which I'm sure he will. Apart from that life's great," said Draco his voice rising.

Hermione didn't say anything. There were so many thoughts going through her head.

" I didn't mean that. I'm … I'm sorry. There's so much that's been happening. I … I'm sorry," said Draco apologetically.

" I'm … I'm not afraid Draco," said Hermione looking him in the eye.

" I know," said Draco before kissing her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I love you," said Draco before kissing her neck.

" I love you too," said Hermione smiling.

" You know I'm a pro at well … facing Vol …," stammered Hermione. " Voldemort. Thanks to Harry," said Hermione jovially.

Draco laughed.

x

At breakfast the next day Hermione sat between Ron and Harry. The two of them hadn't spoken since Ron had found out about Harry and Ginny.

" Will the two of you quit this?" said Hermione angrily.

" Quit what. He's the one who cheated on my sister," retorted Ron.

" I know I messed up big time and believe I'm paying for it without you rubbing it in," said Harry.

" Come on guys. I'm fed up of this. I miss the times when the three of us hung out," said Hermione.

" Well I do too. I guess we could put the past behind us, can't we?" Harry asked Ron.

" I did miss being with you guys. I guess we could," said Ron.

Hermione had a look of triumph on her face.

The Golden Trio were back again.

x

Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron. The two of them were talking about Quidditch.

Hermione didn't even bother listening to them. She knew she wouldn't register anything they were saying anyway.

She knew she would have to tell them about Draco sooner or later.

She had a feeling they were not going to take well.

The recent spat between Harry and Ron had been extremely uncomfortable.

Hermione wondered if her relationship with Draco was more important than her friendship and her two best friends.

-x-x-x-

I hope you'll liked it. Well do review and tell me what you think.

- pattinssonlover


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling does.

Hello everyone. I must say I was pretty disappointed with lack of reviews but I'm gonna continue on anyway. I know this chapter is really short but I was running out of ideas. Well hope you like it and please please please review.

CHAPTER 6

" Should I tell her? She has every right to know. But … but she might hate me. And I … I love her," Draco smiled at the thought.

" I wonder what Lucious would say. His only son in love with a muggleborn. The old fart would have had a heart attack. But I don't have to worry about him, he's in locked up in Azkaban. It's that ugly prick Voldemort I'm worried about."

x

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room.

It was empty apart for couple of first years.

The three of them moved to a corner.

" There's something I have to tell you," said Hermione cautiously.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_

" Go ahead," said Ron.

"Well I don't think you'll take it too well but here it goes. I'm going out with Draco."

" You're kidding me right. This some kind of prank," exclaimed Ron.

" It isn't Ron. I really like him. I think I may even love him."

" What the hell is wrong with you? Just … just stay away from me okay," said Ron before walking out.

Hermione slumped gloomily in her armchair.

" Hermione I'm not thrilled either but I guess I'm okay with it."

" Harry that means a lot to me. But … but why did Ron react like that? I knew he wouldn't be ecstatic and jump for joy. But didn't our friendship mean more?"

" Don't you get it Hermione? Ron has had a crush on you since… since third year. He's upset because you chose Draco over him."

" I never thought of the two of you like that. You and Ron are like brothers to me. I thought he would have got that by now."

Harry shrugged.

x

When Hermione got back to her common room she was still upset.

" Hey why the long face?" asked Draco.

" It's nothing."

" Oh come on. Tell me what it is?"

" It's Ron. I told Harry and Ron and well Ron didn't take it too well."

" You told them. Well give him time. He'll come around."

" I hope he does."

" Well look at it this way. You and I are like well him and Pansy."

" You're equating me with Pansy."

" Oh no … no."

" So you're equating yourself with Pansy."

" Ew. I think I'm gonna puke."

" So you're equating Ron …"

" Let's not equate Pansy with anyone. That's just real mean. Even weaselbee doesn't deserve that."

" Hey she's your ex," and Hermione added playfully, "your future bride to be."

" Hey!"

-x-x-x-


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything if I did I would be filthy rich and believe me I'm not though I wish I was.- sighs-

CHAPTER 7

_It's been four days since I told Harry and Ron about the whole Draco thing and Ron is still mad at me. He won't talk to me if I walk into a room he's in. He just ignores me. It's infuriating. But his grades are slipping since I haven't been helping him with his homework. Serves him right for being an idiot._

" Ms. Granger please pay attention in class. This is a very complex potion. Or have you read about it somewhere and feel you can do it on your own."

" Uh. No … Professor Snape."

" 50 points from Gryffindor."

Ron Glared at Hermione.

Hermione scowled.

x

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room with Harry. Ron didn't walk with them these days.

The Gryffindor common room was packed. Ron was sitting on an armchair by the fireplace. He ignored Hermione completely.

_I can't stand this any longer. I'm going to do something about it. _

Hermione walked up to Ron.

" Listen to me Ron. I know you're mad at me. But you have to stop his. I mean … you can't ignore me forever you know."

" Hermione how could you? This is Malfoy we're talking about. And … and," Ron stammered, " I … I think I like you Hermione."

He started to go red.

" I'm sorry Ron. But I never thought of you like that. To me what Harry, you and I have is purely platonic. I … I'm sorry."

At that moment they heard someone shrieking outside.

" Let me in. you stupid thing. I have to go in. That bitch is in there somewhere."

Hermione walked out with Ron and Harry to find Pansy screaming at the portrait of the Fat Lady who wouldn't let her in.

As soon as she saw Hermione she walked up to her and started yelling again.

" You … you scheming bitch. You stole him for me. I … I love him and you ruined everything. I'm gonna warn you. There are going to be repercussions," Pansy yelled before walking off.

Hermione was completely shocked.

" What was that all about?" asked Ron.

" I don't which is scarier the fact she was yelling or knows the meaning of the word repercussion. Well I don't think Hermione and Pansy are going to be best buds anytime in the near future," muttered Harry.

" You think," said Hermione sarcastically.

x

Hermione made her way to her common room.

_That was extremely weird but at least Ron is talking to me now. _

Hermione walked into her common room where she found Draco.

" You won't believe what happened today."

" What happened?"

"You're lady love Pansy came to the Gryffindor common room and started yelling at me."

Draco burst into fits of laughter.

" It isn't funny. I mean she was yelling and…"

" Oh come on. This is Pansy we're talking about. How dangerous can she be? Though I must say never knew I was that desirable with chicks fighting over me."

" Draco!"

" Okay … okay. I'll talk to her," said Draco before planting a kiss on her lips.

-x-x-x-

Sorry my chapters are getting shorter but can't really help it. Anyway I must say this there's this really cool DM/HG fic called 10 ways to kill Draco Malfoy by drakulya that you'll must read. It's soo funny and cute. And I was planning to have Ron start liking someone in the next chapter so if you names for a character like that let me know. Well hope you liked this chapter and ppl please please review.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAMATION: I think you guys get the gist of it by now. I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does blah blah blah.

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me this long to update. I was on holiday for a month and then I had writer's block for a while. I'll probably be ending this fic in the next two or three chapters. It was my birthday on the 20th. I'm finally 16. Yay! Anyway read on and do review.

CHAPTER 8

The next day after her final lesson Hermione headed straight for her common room.

" Hey!" said Draco as she entered.

" Hi!"

Hermione came and sat next to him.

" So did you speak to Pansy?"

" You don't beat around the bush, do you? Well no … not yet."

" Draco I don't want her yelling at me in the corridors. It's embarrassing … in front of everyone."

" I know I have to do something about or people will find out about us."

" So you don't want anyone to know about us?"

" No. People can know about us. I just don't want Voldemort to be any of those people."

x

Draco walked to the Slytherin common room. He went up to a group of first years ( who recoiled in fright when they saw him coming towards them ) and asked them where Pansy was.

At that moment he heard a scream behind him.

" Draco!"

" Pansy!" exclaimed Draco putting on a mock smile.

" I need to speak to you," he said as he caught hold of her arm and dragged her out of the common room and into a nearby empty classroom.

" Draco stop you're hurting me."

" Listen to me," said Draco sternly, " You will never ever threaten Hermione again."

" But … but Draky darling I love you."

" You probably say that to every single guy you sleep with whore," said Draco disgusted.

" You're gonna marry me Draco. You wait and see. I know you will."

" I'd rather kill myself than do something that idiotic. Just leave my girlfriend alone," said Draco before walking out.

x

That evening Harry and Ron walked to the Quidditch pitch. They each took turns riding the Firebolt before making their way back to the castle again.

The two of them headed back to the Gryffindor common room talking animatedly about Quidditch when they bumped into Ginny.

" Ginny!" said Harry.

" Harry!" said Ginny meekly.

" Ron!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry and Ginny glared at him.

" Fine … fine I'm going. Harry I'll see you back at the common room."

" So how have you been?" asked Harry.

" Okay I guess and you?"

" Same here. I've missed you. Ginny I know what I did was wrong. But you don't how sorry I am. I really want to give 'us' another chance."

" I … I don't know Harry. I need to think over it.

Could you give me some time?"

" Yeah … sure. I'll see around."

" Yep. Bye Harry!"

x

Harry entered the common room and found Ron waiting for him.

" So did the two of you make up?" asked Ron.

" We … we talked about class and stuff. Not about that."

" Yeah and I'm a fairy with tutu wings."

" Oh shut up. Let's just do our homework."

" Oh bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron seriously, "When did you become Hermione?"

x

The next few weeks passed quickly. Harry and Ginny got back together and they both looked really happy.

The only thing that worried Hermione was that Draco had become really moody and reclusive. But Hermione had pushed the thought to the back of her head.

A couple of days later Draco came up to her.

" Hermione there's something I have to tell you."

" What is it?"

" Well not here."

Hermione followed Draco as he led her to the Room of Requirement. He walked past it three times and a door appeared.

Draco walked in and Hermione followed. What she saw made her jaw drop.

-x-x-x-

Hope you guys liked it. I made it a little longer than the previous ones. Please please please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own HP though I wish I owned Tom Felton (that isn't asking too much is it).

Author's note: Hello to everyone that bothers to read my story. I know it's been ages since I last updated but that's because I've just started college ( which is so much fun and is totally crazy) and it's also due to the period of writer's block that I went through ( which could also be attributed to pure laziness). Any ways read on and hope you like it and at the end go to the bottom and click on the little purple button and write me a review. You'll make my day, trust me.

CHAPTER 9

It had been three months since Draco had taken Hermione to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was still reeling from all that she had heard that night. Draco had been acting even more distant since then and barely even noticed her anymore.

_FLASHBACK_

" _Hermione you have to know. You have every right to," said Draco as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark._

_Hermione gasped as she stretched out her arm to feel the Mark on his arm which felt cold to her touch. A look of revulsion spread across Draco's face._

" _I'm going to prove myself. The Dark Lord has given me a task of the utmost importance. Father failed him but I won't," said Draco defiantly._

" _Draco, this is crazy. This … this task…I… I know it will be dangerous. Voldemort's getting back at you for your father's mistake. He's making you pay. This is madness. You… you could get killed," said Hermione troubled. _

" _But…but you don't understand. Among all his trusted followers the Dark Lord appointed me. I … I will not fail him," said Draco angrily. _

"_His one true enemy…Hermione… doesn't… don't you see… I am to get rid of the only hurdle that lies before the Dark Lord…Dumbledore… he… he will die at my hands," said Draco with the faint trace of a smile playing across his face._

_Hermione was appalled. " Draco you must be joking. You … you are going to kill Prof. Dumbledore. But that is ridiculous. Voldemort can't possibly think that you…you would succeed at …at something so foolish," said Hermione almost about to laugh._

" _I am not weak," yelled Draco as if to himself._

"_That…that isn't what I'm saying, Draco. Doing something stupid because… because some prick head tells you to doesn't make you brave. Please … please reason this out. Um…you…you could go to Prof. Dumbledore. Yes…yes Prof. Dumbledore…he can help. I'm sure he could help you. Go to him. He'll have a solution," said Hermione. _

"_No one can help me. He…he will have my mother killed if I disobey his orders," said Draco._

"_But Draco… this…this…Dumbledore will be able to help. I know he will. Go to him. Please Draco listen to me," pleaded Hermione._

"_I don't expect you to understand or agree with what I'm doing Hermione," said Draco taking her hands in his and looking in to her eyes, "But you… you mean a lot to me and…and I wanted you to know. Though you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul." _

"_I can't…can't do that," muttered Hermione._

"_Hermione you have to. No one can know of this," said Draco looking deeply in to her eyes._

_Hermione sighed and nodded her head._

_x _

Hermione hadn't seen Draco for three whole days now. She decided to go to the Room of Requirementto see how he was doing. She had begun to worry about him. And when she last saw him she noticed how thin and gaunt he looked.

x

Hermione walked past the Room of Requirement thrice after which she entered the door that appeared. She walked through.

"Who… who is that?" asked Draco.

"Draco it's me," replied Hermione.

Hermione was surprised to see how thin and pale Draco looked.

"Draco look at you. You've been missing classes. Have you even eaten anything?" said Hermione annoyed.

"But," started Draco but was cut off by Hermione, "This is complete madness. You have to get out of this blasted room and get something to eat. And… and get a life."

"I don't need food or these… these stupid classes. This… this was supposed to work. I … I don't know," muttered Draco.

"Draco come with me please. We could go get something to eat and… and spend some time in our common room," pleaded Hermione.

" I can't. Leave me alone. I … I need to keep working at this. Hermione… I think… I think we should end 'us'," said Draco defiantly.

"You… you can't just end it like this," said Hermione unable to help herself tearing up, "This…this task of yours… it… it's ruining you. I… I just hope you realize what … what it's doing to you before it's too late."

x

Authors note: Thanks so much for reading. I was going through all my past chapters and realized all the mistakes I made. I'm really really sorry for all of them. I know this chapter too was pretty short but I can't really help that. I somehow can't write long chapters anymore. I most probably will end this story in the next chapter or so. Thanks again for reading and pleeease do review.


End file.
